Surviving Love
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: It’s Axel and Ariel’s anniversary and both plan to have a special night. But Havoc escapes, and a plan he has for Hunter and Colleen goes wrong which causes a downfall for Axel. What happens and what can be done?
1. Vision or Dream

Chapter 1: Vision or Dream

It was nighttime at Road Rover HQ, as all the rovers were asleep. All was peaceful during the night. Inside Axel and Ariel's room both were sound asleep. Ariel was sleeping peacefully, but Axel was tossing and turning a bit. The dream he was having was the cause of it.

**Axel's Dream**

_Axel was running on the sands of the beach. They were on a mission right now and the culprit was escaping. Ariel and himself, Ariel was way in front chasing the guy. Just then off in the distance he saw a helicopter on the ground. Something didn't feel right about it. He shouted for Ariel to stop but she didn't. He saw her jump into it but then the door shut and then it started flying off into the ocean. Axel stopped in horror of what he saw. Just then he saw some flashing light heading straight for the helicopter._

Axel immediately opened his eyes before he could see what happened. He then sat up and looked around and relished he was still back in his and Ariel's room. He ended up sighing in relief. He was glad it was a dream, but it felt real to him. He then looked over at Ariel and was glad she was still asleep. He smiled as his wife slept; he always liked seeing her like this. Peaceful, carefree, and beautiful. He then remembered that their one-year anniversary was only a few days away. He had already planned a special night for the both of them, but right now he couldn't really think of it because of the dream he had. He carefully got out of bed, so he wouldn't wake Ariel, and went over to his desk. He turned on the desk lamp and pulled a notebook from one of the drawls. This was where he wrote down all the visions he ever had, but for some reason the dream was added in. He opened it to an empty page, grabbed a pencil and started writing an entire.

I had that dream again. For the past few days this dream has been on me, but in pieces. It seems like every night more pieces are added and the dream shows more. But why Ariel? Is something suppose to happen? What ever it is I just hope nothing happens to her, I don't know what I would do if anything happens to her. I don't know what I would do. But it feels so real; I still don't know what to make of it. Is this a dream, or a vision?

Axel closed the notebook and put it away. For the past few nights he has been having the same dream, but he always woke up before he could see the dream's ending. But the dream always felt real. He hadn't told anyone yet, because he didn't understand it fully and he didn't want to worry anyone. He looked at the nearby clock and saw it was a little past five. He looked outside the nearby window and saw the sky starting to light up a bit. He couldn't go back to sleep right now with this on his mind, so he decided to take one of usual drive so he could clear his mind. He changed into a white shirt, jacket, jean, and shoes. He then wrote a small letter and placed it on the stand next to Ariel. He then leaned over and kissed her on her cheek, then silently left the room. Once in the hanger he went over to a covered vehicle and uncovered it reveling a rebuilt motorcycle. Ever since the first one was destroyed (In my story 'Reunited') him and Exile took some of the salvage and rebuilt it. Ever since it was rebuilt Axel still liked riding early before the sun has risen. He then got on, turned it on then revved it a bit before driving out of the base.

A few hours later the sun was high and bright, shining over HQ. In Hunter and Colleen's room the light shine and soon awaken Hunter. He looked over and smiled as he saw Colleen still sleeping. He sat up and started running his fingers across her cheek. She soon stirred and sat up with a yawn. "Morning Huntie."

"Morning Colleen how's my beautiful wife this morning?"

She smiled, "wonderful, especially when my handsome husband is with me."

Both smiled as they kissed each other for a minute long. Both loved being together at the moment. Once they broke apart they got out of bed and took a shower. Once they were dressed they left their room and headed for the kitchen for breakfast.

Shadow opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Sierra still asleep. He smiled; he loved waking up like this. Waking up to his wife face, seeing her sleep so peacefully. Ever since they married they both loved being next to each other at night. He sat up and began to gently massage Sierra's shoulders. She soon woke up and sat up, morning Shadow."

"Morning Sierra," Shadow said as they both kissed each other. Once they broke apart Sierra spoke, "how are you this morning?"

He smiled, "wonderful, you?"

She smiled also, "wonderful also." They both got out of bed and showered. Then left their room once dressed.

Krystal left her room and smiled when she saw Blitz standing outside waiting for her. "Hi Krystal."

"Hi Blitz," she said as they hugged each other. It has been a while since they told each other of their love and both of them were less afraid of showing it to each other, which made them both happy. Blitz was happy to have found someone to share his love with. He has been more at peace ever since his feelings were expressed. Krystal was glad to have Blitz in her life; every time she was with him she felt that nothing could go wrong. They both then broke apart then headed for the kitchen.

Ariel awoke and was surprised to find Axel gone. She sat up and looked around for him. She then found the letter on the stand next to her. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Ariel_

_Sorry for leaving early but I had a lot on my mind and decided to take a little drive to clear it. I'll be back some time near noon._

_Love Axel_

Ariel finished reading and set the letter back down. She was glad to know what he was doing, but it also worried her. He never really left a note for her. She decided to ask about it when he came back. She then got up and took her usual shower then left to join the others.

**Meanwhile**

Axel was sitting with his back against a tree on a cliff overlooking the sea, lost in thought. The dream was still on his mind and he had trouble trying to think of something else. He then looked at his surroundings, he loved coming to this spot when it came to clearing his mind but he also liked it because this was the same spot he brought Ariel on their first date after being reunited. It was one of his best memories.

**Flashback**

_It was evening as Axel stopped the street rover and exited it along with Ariel. They walked closer to together as they neared their destination. "Ariel you'll love this spot when you see it."_

_"It must be really special." They kept walking until they were on top of the cliff. Ariel was surprised to see the sight before her. The sea that was before her, with the evening sun making it sparkle. "Oh Axel…this is beautiful."_

_Axel put his arm around her shoulder, "I knew you would love it."_

_She then rested her head on his shoulder, "it's really beautiful, thank you."_

_They both stood together in silence enjoying the view that was in front of them. "You know I really glad we found each other again."_

_They both then looked at each other, "I know and I'm glad you brought me to be apart of the team. It gave us the chance to be together again."_

_"When I saw you again…you wouldn't believe how happy I was." Axel said._

_"I was also happy when I saw you again. Seeing you again mended all the times I spent alone ever since that day." Ariel said._

_Axel smiled, "it also made forget all sad nights I have because we weren't together."_

_She smiled also, "I guess we were destined to find each other again."_

_"And I'm glad it happened. Because my love for you back then Is still here." Axel said_

_"As my for love for you is also." Ariel said._

_They both faced each other, as Axel's wrapped his arms around Ariel's waist and Ariel wrapped hers around Axel's neck. Both of their heads got closer as their lips met. Both kissed long and with passion._

**End Flashback **

Axel had a smiled on his face after remembering it. He was glad that their love for each other was still there and it grew more the longer they were together. He then stood up and patted himself off and then looked at his watch. He saw it was almost noon, so he decided to head back. He walked over to his motorcycle and got on. He started it and then started to drive off back to HQ.

Sometime later he arrived back at the hanger. Once there he got off his motorcycle and covered with the sheet and walked out. He walked the hallways trying to find anyone. He then sensed that everyone was in the rec room. Once he arrived he entered and found everyone in there. He looked around and saw everyone doing their own thing. He saw Exile and Shag playing pool, Hunter and Colleen playing some air hokey. He then saw Shadow, Sierra and Ariel sitting watching T.V. Then Blitz and Krystal both talking. Ariel turned and saw him. She smiled as he walked over and sat next to her. She spoke as they hugged each other, "how are you doing?"

They broke apart as he spoke, "better, you?"

"I'm fine, just worried about you. What was going on?"

"It wasn't anything bad, just some things on my mind."

"Are you sure?" they heard Shadow ask.

"Positive," Axel said.

Ariel then saw him yawn, and after carefully looking at him she could see how tired he was. "Axel you look tired."

"I feel like it also," he said.

"Why don't you take a nap for a bit," she said.

He nodded in agreement, "yeah I think I'll do that now." With that he stood back up and left the room.

"Something is wrong with him, I know it, "Sierra said.

Ariel sighed in agreement, "I know, I've noticed this for a few days now."

"I wonder why he won't say anything?" Shadow asked.

Ariel then began thinking, "I'm not sure but maybe I can find out." With that she stood back up and walked out of the room.

Axel walked into the room and shut the door as he approached his bed. He could start feel more tired. He slowly lay down and shut his eyes and was asleep in seconds. The dream wasn't on his mind at all, but it would soon prove to be important later on.

**_A/N: Hope you like. i've had this story plot in my mind for a while so i know it'll be good. And for some of you that have questions now, ask them. next one will be out soon. _**


	2. Reveled

Chapter 2: Reveled

Ariel slowly opened the door as she poked her head inside the room and looked inside. The lights were off, except for the light coming from the window. She saw Axel asleep in bed and silently walked into the room. She walked over to the desk and saw his notebook on the table; she believed that held the answers she wanted. Axel had told her that she could read it if she wanted but she didn't because she said it was his private thoughts. Right now things were different and this could tell everything she wanted to know. She opened the cover and looked at the first entry and started to read it.

_My name is Axel and I'm part of the elite crime fighting team, The Road Rovers. Everyone on the team have a power, which they use in combat. For me I have psychic powers. One of them is being able to see into the future. For some reason I can't control it, but that's all right for me. I'm going to be using this notebook to record every single vision I have._

Ariel then looked at the next page, which was a continuation for the first entry.

_I helped out three of the Rovers today, saved two of them. First I saved Exile from being crushed by the street rover. My vision showed that the jack holding the vehicle up snapped and that was all. Since it was my very first vision it shocked me. That's what led me to my second vision. I was out on the beach, thinking, when Colleen came out. She practiced her fighting moves on one of the trees. My vision then showed that the tree was going to crush her, so I was able to save her. Then later Hunter and I talked in the rec room. Then my vision showed that one of the pool balls were going to hit him in his head, and thanks to that I was able to help avoid that._

Ariel then turned a few more pages as he kept on reading, but she failed to notice Axel tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having the same dream again. But it started from the beginning. It showed him and Ariel running out of a building near the beach. Ariel ran faster and got ahead of him.

Ariel kept reading more of the pages but stopped at one entry; which made her smile.

I had one of the best visions today. I saw our wedding, Ariel and mine. It was a wonderful site to see. I saw Ariel and me at the alter, and…she was so beautiful. I never seen Ariel that beautiful before. I can't wait to be able to spend the rest of my life with her. This has by far been the best vision I ever had.

She loved reading that page. She then turned some more pages and kept reading.

Back to Axel's dream he just saw the helicopter off in the distance and just saw Ariel jump in it. It then flew off, which left him shocked.

Ariel then turned to one of the entries that she was looking for.

_I had a weird dream, I don't know why but it feels like I should write it down. Ariel and I were on a mission and we were chasing the culprit. She was way ahead of me, but then I saw something off in the distance. I then woke up before it ended. It must have been nothing._

_I had the same dream again, but this time I saw more. The thing I saw off in the distance was a helicopter. I started to get some bad feelings from it, so I shouted out to Ariel but she couldn't hear me. This is starting to get weird. I best not tell anyone yet, only until I can fully understand it myself._

Meanwhile Axel's dream was starting to revel more, and possible something he didn't want to see.

Axel then saw the helicopter fly away with Ariel inside. He then saw a flickering light heading for it. The light then connected with the helicopter and then it exploded. The whole thing fell into the ocean. Axel's eyes widen at what he just saw. He then started shouting really loud calling her name.

In a flash Axel jolted upright, awake, with a small scream. Ariel turned in surprised and saw Axel breathing heavily, like he'd seen a ghost. She then rushed over to his side, "Axel what's wrong! Are you alright?"

Axel calmed down a bit and looked over at her, "Ariel!" he said as he hugged her. He held on to her for dear life.

"Axel what happened?" she kept on asking

After a few minutes he started to calm down and then spoke, "something I didn't want to see." He then started to explain everything to her.

**A Prison somewhere in the US**

Havoc sat in his cell plotting way to escape and ways to get back at the Rovers. He was thinking of many possibilities on how to deal with them, but it all came back to them. The leader and the second in command. 'Those two care for each other, so if I take one of them out the other will be too out of it to lead the rest. Yes but how do I do it?' he thought to himself. He could think of the plans later but for right now he had to escape but how? But all of a sudden a loud explosion was heard, followed by the power going out. Soon his cell door opened and a figure appeared, "Colonel you alright?"

It took a while for him to figure out who it was, "Skeam!"

"Hurry Colonel we don't have much time," he said.

Havoc wasted no time in running over to Skeam and they started running to the exit that he made.

A few hours later Havoc was at his base in an unknown location. He was sitting at his desk going over his plans he had for the Rovers. Just then he heard the door open and saw Skeam enter the room and approached him, "Sir what are you're orders?"

"First of all before we do any major jobs we have to do something about those Rovers."

"What are you proposing sir?" Skeam asked.

"If aimed for either that mutt leader or Collie I know the other would be way too out of it to stop any of my plans."

"But sir haven't we tried already?"

Havoc then grinned, "yes but this time it's different. All we have to do is plan a heist so we can get them to us then I'll take care of the rest."

"What's your plan sir?" Havoc then explained his plan to him, which made him grin also. "Yes sir that is a good plan, but how are you going to separate them from the others?"

"Just leave that to me."

**Meanwhile**

Axel and Ariel were sitting at foot of their bed. Axel had just finished telling her about the dream he's having and what happened just now. It scared her to hear what happened, and it worried her even more. "That's horrible, are you alright now?"

Axel nodded as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "the worst thing is that it was about you."

"But you don't know for sure if it was just a dream or not."

He sighed, "I know but…it just felt so real."

They both stayed silent until Ariel spoke, "you know you're going to have to tell everyone else."

He nodded, "I know but I should see professor Hubert first and see he could interpret it."

"That would be best."

"I know but first…lets just sit here for a sec. The dream or what ever just makes me want to be with you for a while longer." She agreed as they stayed together, holding each other close, for a while.

Sometime later they went to Professor Hubert's office and Axel explained the whole dream to him and how he has been having it to the passed few nights. "So professor is it a vision or just a dream?"

**_(A/N: Just to let you know the next things you're going to read is made up.)_**

The Professor sat down at his desk and started thinking, "I'm not really sure. There are two possibilities on why you could be having the dream."

"What are they," he asked.

"Well…your subconscious might have made you have the dream because of your protectiveness over Ariel. Your concerns for her might have made you dreamt what would happened if you failed to protect her."

"That could be a possibility." He then held Ariel hand as they looked at each. "I love her so much and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Exactly. But yet the other possibility…your power could have been trying to show you something important but your mind had trouble trying to show you. So it tried to show you when you were asleep, but it could only do it in pieces."

Axel then began thinking again, "two good reasons, but yet which one?"

"I may have a way to find out," professor Hubert said. _'And I hope it's not what I think' he thought.'_

Just then they were interrupted, **Rovers Report To The Briefing Room We Have A Situation On Our Hands! **

Axel sighed after hearing that, "well I guess this'll have to wait till later. Lets go Ariel."

"Right behind you," she said as they both left the lab and headed to the briefing room.

**_A/N: Hope you like, i'm trying hard now. the next one will be out soon. _**


	3. Gone Wrong

**READ FIRST: i've been real nervous about this chapter because i'm not sure how you, the read, would react to it. all i can say is please don't boycott it or something because this is the way they story formed in my mind. it's going to get sad at the end, so please after this don't send any hate mail. **

Chapter 3: Gone Wrong

All the Rovers assembled into the briefing room and waited for the Master. Soon he was shown on the balcony above, "Rovers we have a situation on our hands. It seems that Havoc escaped."

"Again! How many times do we have to deal with him?" Hunter said out loud.

"It seems that his men were spotted at a military weapon cache at the Gulf of Mexico. The cache is an underground basement which holds the weapons. You have to stop them before they clear it out, but yet be very careful on this on."

They all looked over at him, "why, what happened?" Hunter asked.

The Master then began to explain, "It seems that they wanted to be spotted, so they might be planning something. Be careful and good luck."

Hunter turned to the team and said his usual phrase; "**Let Hit The Road Rovers!**" they all left for the hanger, boarded the sonic rover and flew out of the base.

An hour later they were nearing their destination. Hunter then set the Sky Rover down a distance away from the location. He took out some binocular's and looked at their destination. "What do you see Huntie?" Colleen asked.

"It's strange…I see the opening to the cache but I don't see anyone guarding it," he responded back.

"This doesn't sound good," they heard Exile say.

Hunter then turned to Axel, "you sensing anything?"

Axel closed his eyes and tried to sense something, "I…can't." he said in a surprised voice.

"What!" they all said.

Axel couldn't believe it either. "I don't…I don't get it, this has never happened to me before."

"Are you sure you can't?" Hunter asked.

He nodded, "yes…nothing is coming to mind."

Everyone was silent after hearing this, which made everyone a bit nervous. Hunter then spoke, " then this means we have to be real careful, if Axel can't sense anything then something may be off. Lets hurry up and investigate." Everyone else nodded as they all started leaving the ship.

Just before Ariel pulled Axel off to the side, "you don't suppose this has to do with you know what?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure but the professor should know what's happening. Lets get this done with so we can get this solved sooner."

They then exit the ship and joined the other, who hadn't noticed that they were gone. They proceeded slowly towards the entrance until they it was right in front of them. Entrance had a metal cover, which looked liked it was pried open with something. Inside was stairs which lead further underground. Hunter then turned to Axel again, "are you getting anything now?"

Axel tried again but after a few seconds, nothing. "I still can't feel anything."

Hunter sighed after hearing that, "Alright this is what we're going to do. Me, Colleen, Axel and Ariel will go in and investigate. The rest of you stay out here and keep guard, if anything happens were contact you, does everyone understand?"

They all nodded and then the group of four then proceeded slowly down the stairs, keeping alert for anything. They reached the end of the stairs and a long hallway was before them. They walked forward and stopped just before they exit the hallway. They all pressed themselves against the wall, in a straight line, as Hunter peaked out. He saw an enormous room that had huge cells that contain wooden crates. There were many more of them spread around the room, creating cover for them. He motioned for the others to follow him, as he ran low into the room behind the crates. They all peaked over and saw Havoc's men gathering the crates in one spot. "Something's off," Ariel whispered to the others.

Axel responded back, "I know there's only five of them."

Hunter whispered back to them, "I know…if I'd known better I would think that they…"

All of a sudden they heard a loud crash behind them. They turned back and saw more of Havoc's men behind them. "FREEZE!" they heard them say. They immediately bolted to a random part of the room as they opened fired at them. Soon they heard one of the men yell at the others, "Cease fire! There are explosives in here!" Soon they heard the fire stop.

Hunter and Colleen hid behind some of the crates, trying to keep low. "Hunter it was a trap, they wanted us to come here."

"I know I was starting to think that." He said as he tapped into his collar's comm. link, "Everyone get in here now!" he ended the transmission without hearing a response.

Axel and Ariel were also hiding after the firing stopped. "Why couldn't I sense this happening?"

Ariel spoke, "I don't know but you need to focus if we're going to take them out."

Just then they heard one of the soldiers came near them. Axel then rose up and gave him a hard right hook in the face, which made him stumble away. Axel and Ariel them moved from cover as more of them came towards them.

Hunter and Colleen were back to back as they saw all the men coming at them. Just then the floor beneath a group running at them slipped as the floor beneath them turned to ice. Just then they saw Exile and the others run into the room. They were relived to know that they were here now and went back to fighting. For some reason they men who were near Hunter and Colleen left, they were surprised after seeing that. "Colleen get down!" Hunter yelled as they both ducked just as they heard a couple of gunshots. They looked up and saw Havoc at the entrance. "Havoc!" Hunter yelled.

"So close to getting rid of you two." Havoc said to them. "The world would have been better with one less mangy mutt and flea bitten collie!"

That seemed to get them both ticked, "you're going to pay for saying that!" Hunter yelled.

"Well catch me if you can!" Havoc yelled as he ran out of the cache.

Hunter and Colleen were about to pursue but then a voice stopped them. "Hunter, Axel and I will take care of him. You two take care of the rest!" with that Axel and Ariel left in pursuit of Havoc. Hunter and Colleen just went back to fighting who was left in the room.

Ariel exit the cache first and when Axel exited a stray soldier, who had a pipe, greeted him. He swung it but Axel caught it and right hooked him, knocking him out. He then started running after Ariel, who was way ahead of him.

All of sudden the scenery started to feel familiar to him. It then struck him; it was the same beach from his dream. He looked off in the distance and soon saw the same helicopter. "Ariel stop!" he yelled but she couldn't hear him. Just like in his dream he saw her get into it and it soon got off the ground and flew off. He stood back on the beach shocked as the same events unfolded. He then heard a sound and saw the same flashing light and then I connected with the helicopter. He shocked beyond belief as he watched the helicopter fall into the ocean. "No!" he yelled out loud. He just stood there, shocked, for who knows how long.

"Axel!" he heard someone yell. He turned and saw the rest of the team running over to him. "What happened? Where's Ariel?" Hunter asked.

He had trouble explaining, "Ariel…chased Havoc…entered a helicopter…flew off…and…and…" he just looked out into the ocean.

That worried them instantly. Hunter then turned to Colleen, "Colleen trace Ariel's signal."

She nodded as she pulled a small handheld computer. She pressed some buttons and soon got something, "her signal is nearby, come on," she said as she ran to the location.

Axel wasted no time in running after her 'Ariel please be alright!' he thought. They kept running till they got to a cove with rocks. They all climbed over them and stopped as soon as they reached the signal's source. Axel stood in front of a shallow part of the water as he saw a blinking light. He slowly reached down into the water and grabbed it. Once it surface he horrified to see Ariel's collar in his hand. Just then he felt his heart sank, "No…No…"

The others were shocked and stunned at what they saw. They couldn't believe that something like this could happen. Colleen then approached him, "Axel…I'm so sorry."

Axel was too down to respond. He then threw his head back, "Ariel!" he yelled out load, making everyone jump. He then fell on his hands and knee and broke down crying. The whole world faded around as he was blinded by his tears.

**Author's Note: hope you like, althought i think you might not. but please bare with me, it will be better in the end. so please don't send any hate mail. next one will be out soon.**


	4. Down but not out

Chapter 4: Down but not out

All was silent back at HQ, as everyone sat in the rec room. Once they got back All Axel did was go to his room and nothing else. When they told the Master he too was sadden at it. When Sierra and Shadow were told they were devastated. They were all in silence, not knowing how to deal with it. Soon the Master broke the silence, "Rovers today is a sad day for all of us. It's always hard when we loose a member of the team. But I urge you all to be strong for this, for Axel's sake."

Hunter then spoke, "it's hard to know that something like this happened."

"I know," Colleen said. "It's more painful for Axel."

"Ja," Blitz responded, "loosing the person you love must really hurt you."

Just then they heard the door to the room open and saw professor Hubert enter. "How is he professor?" the Master asked. Sometime after they came back the professor volunteered to go check on him.

He sighed, "He locked his door and wouldn't say anything."

"Shutting others out isn't good for him," Exile said.

"Maybe we just leave him alone for a while," Krystal suggested.

"I don't think that'll be good for him," Sierra said.

Shadow stayed silent for a bit but then spoke, "I'll talk to him." everyone then looked at him. "I know what he's going through, so maybe I can help." They all knew he was right so they all gave him the ok. He then stood up and left the room.

They were silent for a bit, but then the Exile spoke, "I wonder why comrade couldn't sense it coming."

That seem to catch the professor's attention, "why what do you mean?"

Hunter spoke, "for some reason he couldn't sense anything, or see anything. It seemed like his powers were off."

Hubert sighed after hearing that, "then that was it."

They all looked at him confused. "Why what happened?" Blitz asked. The professor then started explaining everything, including Axel's dream.

Axel was in a spiral of depression. He was lying down in his bed, with the lights off, with tears in his eyes. His heart was broken because Ariel was gone. He couldn't even find the words that describe how he felt. _'What am I going to do now? She was everything to me and now…I can barely even think straight,'_ he thought. He felt as if his whole world came crumbling down around him, it was too much for him to bare. He just continued lying there, with more tears in his eyes.

Shadow was in front of Axel's room. He gave a sigh before he knocked on the door, "Axel it's me, please open up." He heard nothing but silence. "Axel please I know what you're going through and what you're feeling, I just want to help." After a few seconds of silence he heard a click, meaning the door was now unlocked. He waited a few seconds before entering. Once inside he saw the room was dark, except for the evening rays of the sun coming from the window. He looked over and saw his son lying on his on his bed. He walked over and sat down next to him, "Axel…are you alright?" he said in a soothing tone.

He was silent at first, "no…"

Shadow took one deep sigh before resuming, "I…I know how you're feeling right now. I went through the same thing with your mother."

Axel spoke with a sadden voice, "but it's a lot different with me. Ariel was my life, she was the most important dog in my life. And now that she's…*sigh* I can barely keep myself together."

"That…is how exactly felt with your mother. My life was shattered after I lost her." Shadow responded.

"How…how did you manage to get over it?" Axel asked.

There was silence before Shadow spoke, "I tried to be strong, mostly for you, but it was your mother's last words to me that helped. I remember exactly what she said. She said, 'it's all right, I did my part. All you need to do is look after Axel he's all that matters now. I know you may be later one but you'll have to move on. It's alright for you find someone else.'" They were both silent after that. "After that…she was gone."

Axel looked at his father and saw a tear in his eye. He then shifted and sat next to him, "I never heard that."

Shadow wiped the tear away, "those words, and raising you helped me get over my depression. It still hurts when I think of her but not as much as it did before."

"But…I don't know what'll help me." Axel said.

Shadow put his arm around his son, "you have your friends and your family, talk to us when you feel like this."

Axel sighed, "thanks dad, but…it's still going to take a while for me to get through this."

All of a sudden they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Professor Hubert then walked into the room, "you feeling alright Axel?"

"Not that much."

"Well," the professor had trouble trying to put the right words together. "The others told me how you couldn't use your powers and…I may know why."

After some convicting they got Axel top leave his room and they were all in the Lab. Axel was sitting on a stool with the wires attached to his head. The professor was busy typing away on the computer next to him and soon he spoke, "my assumptions were right."

"Why? What's wrong?" Axel asked.

He then turned the computer so they all could see. On the screen were some waves that weren't moving. "Axel those are the waves that control your powers and as you see they're not moving."

Axel was speechless after seeing that. Hunter then spoke for him, "Professor how did that happen?"

"Well…when Axel started having his dream he started using a lot of his psychic energy to produce the dream. And once he saw the end the amount of energy he used caused all of your powers to freeze."

"How…how long till it goes back to normal?" Axel asked.

Hubert could only shrug, "I honestly don't know. It could be temporary or…it could be permanent."

That struck Axel like a ton of bricks. Just then all of his depression came back. He removed the wires and started walking out of the room.

Shadow spoke before he left, "where are you going?"

He spoke without stopping or looking back, "I just need to be alone for a while."

No one spoke after he left and soon they all left too.

Later that night everyone was getting ready for bed. Hunter had walked into his and Colleen's room, after a getting dressed after taking a shower, and found Colleen sitting in bed staring off into space. He then climbed into bed and spoke, "Colleen is something wrong?"

She spoke without looking at him, "that could have been one of us today."

"What?"

She then looked at him, "I relished something. That trap was meant for one of us. Remember how Havoc was saying those things to us?" Hunter nodded, "he wanted us to chase after him, the trap Ariel fell into was for one of us. If it wasn't for her one of us wouldn't be here right now."

Hunter then started to relies it also and wrapped his arms around his wife, "you're right, makes me wonder what would have happened if we went after him."

"I would be heartbroken if I'd lost you. I'm not really sure what I would have done," Colleen said.

"My life would have no meaning if I'd lost you. I wouldn't be able to face a day without you by my side," Hunter said.

They both looked at each other, and because of all the emotion that was said, they kissed each other long and deep until they needed air. Without saying anything else they both lie down and fell asleep, both holding each other close to each other.

In Shadow and Sierra's room they had finished getting dressed for bed and just gotten into bed. "So Shadow, how was Axel when you talked to him?" Sierra asked.

"He was really depressed, I tried my best to comfort him and it worked a bit." Shadow said.

"He seemed even more depressed after he left the professor's lab."

He stayed silent for a sec, "a lot of bad news will do that. I wonder if he'll be ok tonight."

She nodded, "I know, I hope we can help him some more tomorrow."

"Hopefully," Shadow said. After that they both laid back and fell asleep in moments.

Axel was wide-awake as he stared at the ceiling. He felt even more depressed now since he was in bed alone. He looked over at the empty spot next to him and sighed. It was the first time since he married that he slept alone at night. He missed the feeling of having Ariel's warm body next to him; it felt different without her there.

Not being able to sleep at all Axel got out of bed and walked over to his balcony door. He opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony. He was leaning against the railing and stared out into the ocean. He let the sounds of the wind and ocean flow through his head as he started thinking, _'how am I going to go on. I can't even sleep without her next to me. What am I going to do now?'_ he thought caused him to shed a few tears. He looked to the side and saw his portable radio. He decided a little music might help him calm himself. He reached over and turned it on. He heard a bit of static but then it cleared. Then a familiar song began to play, it was a type of song that almost fit the situation he was in. He wanted to turn it off, but his body didn't respond. Instead the words started to enter his head as he started to sing 'How am I supposed to live without you' by Michael Bolton.

_I could hardly believe it  
When I heard the news today  
I had to come and get it straight from you_

_They said you were leavin'  
Someone's swept your heart away  
From the look upon your face, I see it's true_

Axel then started to remember the time they met and all the good times they had together before joining the team.

_So tell me all about it  
Tell me 'bout the plans you're makin'  
Tell me one thing more before I go_

_Tell me how am I suppose to live without you?  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I suppose to live without you?  
And how am I suppose to carry on?  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone_

_I didn't come here for cryin'  
Didn't come here to break down  
It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end_

_And how can I blame you  
When I build my world around  
The hope that one day we'd be so much more than friends_

Axel then looked up at the moon and started remembering the night on the beach when he proposed to her, and the joy after she had said 'yes'.

_And I don't wanna know the price  
I'm gonna pay for dreaming  
Even now it's more than I can take_

_Tell me how am I suppose to live without you?  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long_

He then started remembering some of the good times they had after they were married.  
_How am I suppose to live without you?  
And how am I suppose to carry on?  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone_

_And I don't wanna face the price  
I'm gonna pay for dreaming  
Now that your dream has come true_

_Tell me how am I suppose to live without you?  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I suppose to live without you?  
And how am I suppose to carry on?  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone_

Axel's eyes were full of tears after singing the song. He didn't know why he sang the song but it felt like he needed to express his emotions. He wiped the tears away and turned the radio off, as he looked down. But then something caught his eye. His wedding ring, the last symbol of eternal love he had for Ariel. _'This is the last symbol of love I have for her. Ariel I'll try to be strong…for you. It'll be hard for a while, but I'll know you'll always be with me."_

He turned and walked back into his room and got back into bed. He closed his eyes and was able to fall asleep.

**Havoc's Base**

Havoc sat in his office as he looked over some random documents, planning his next heist. He had some scratch marks on him and a small compress on his cheek. Just then he looked up as he saw Skeam walking up to him, "Colonel good to see you well."

"I should thank that mechanic for putting that trapdoor in the chopper, if it wasn't for that I wouldn't be here. Even if it caused me a few scratches and a small cut, it was worth it." After he boarded the helicopter he hid in a trap door on the floor, which kept him safe. After it hit the ocean he escaped and a few of his men dived in and got him. "At least now that mutt or collie are out of the way."

After hearing that Skeam seemed a bit nervous, "Well…uh…sir."

Havoc looked up at him, "is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well…yes. The plan didn't go the way you wanted it to."

Havoc raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

He was silent for a sec before speaking, "we hit the wrong target."

Havoc got up from his seat, "What!"

Skeam steeped back, "apparently your two main targets didn't take the bait. Two of the other rovers chased after you."

Havoc ended up hitting his desk in anger, "blast it! they're going to end up hitting us after what we did. It's no longer safe here, so tell the men to scout for a new location and pack everything up."

"That could take a while sir."

"I don't care the sooner we're at a new location the better, no go!"

Skeam turned and started walking out but stopped before he reached the door. He turned back, "oh sir there was something else I needed to tell, we managed to recover something from the accident."

"Better not be a waste of time."

He smiled, "oh sir it's something you might find intriguing." Havoc smiled as Skeam started to explain.

**_A?N: hope you like, took me a while but i got it done. the next one will be out soon._**


	5. Survived

Chapter 5: Survived

The rays of the sun shined as Axel sat up in his bed. He felt even more depressed now then before. It was his and Ariel's anniversary day. He didn't even want to get out of bed because of it, but he had to be as strong as much as he could. He got out of bed and got dressed for the day. He walked out the door and bumped into Exile. Exile saw him with a depressed looked on Axel's face, "comrade you feeling ok today?"

"Not really," Axel responded back. "I feel even more down then before."

"How come…oh," Exile said remember why. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm not sure," he said as he started to walk away.

"Do you want to talk?"

Axel was about to speak when he was interrupted, **"Rovers report to the briefing room I've found Havoc's location!"**

Exile looked back at Axel and saw he had a look of determination on his face. _'Uh oh,'_ he thought. He then watched as Axel started heading in the direction of the briefing room. "Uh comrade wait!" he said as he started to follow.

Mostly everyone was in the briefing room, waiting. They heard something and turned and were surprised to see Axel walking in, followed by Exile. No one said anything until he sat down. Hunter spoke, "Axel are you feeling up to this?"

He nodded, "yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Colleen then asked.

"Positive," he responded back.

Just then the Master entered the room. He saw Axel; he was also surprised to see him also but continued. "Rover like I said I've managed to find the location of Havoc's base." The large screen in front of the Rovers then showed a satellite image of the base. "He seemed to have taken temporary shelter in an abandon research facility that was built on an large island in the Gulf of Mexico. Images show that the outside of the facility is well secure, so there might be traps in the forest surrounding it. Your mission Rovers is to head over there and take down Havoc to ensure he never harms anyone, good luck."

Hunter then stood up, "**Lets Hit The Road Rovers!" **He shouted as they all started to run after the room.

"Hunter, Colleen!" the Master said before they left.

Both of then stopped to face him. "What is it Master?" Hunter asked.

"I fear that letting Axel go on this mission is going to go bad. I have a feeling that he might do something he might regret, so I need you two watch him to make sure he doesn't do anything bad."

They both nodded as Hunter spoke, "alright we'll keep an eye on him." after that they both ran out to join the others. Once in the hanger Hunter spoke again, "ok since the location is on an island we'll take the sub Rover and sneak in under water." They all then headed to the sub Rover and hopped in through the hatch. Once everyone took their place Hunter started the controls and piloted it through the water.

After a while the sub Rover surfaced as they were right in front of the island. Hunter drove it to the nearby shore. He locked down the controls and everyone exited. They jumped off as they landed in the sand and saw the forest in front of them. Hunter walked in front of them as he spoke, "lets be careful we don't know what waits for us inside the forest, lets go." They all then began running right into the forest.

They walked single file as they navigated through the forest, which was vast and full of trees. At one point Hunter motioned for them to stop. They all looked forward and saw the reason why. In front of Hunter was a tripwire. They followed it as the wire led up to the trees, which held a giant log. Axel spoke, "looks like there are traps in here."

"Think it's best we don't disturb them in case anyone comes checking on them," Krystal said.

"Quite right," Colleen said.

Carefully they stepped over the wire and continued forward on. They kept on walking, but this time watching out for any traps. They soon found themselves on an outlook with the facility in the distance. Hunter took out some binoculars and looked around. He saw a large fence, a few guard towers and large amount of troops everywhere. "What do you see," Colleen asked.

"There are a lot of troops outside. There's no way we can sneak inside unnoticed."

"Lets keep looking around, we might be able to find something," Axel said. They all agreed and started walking off.

As they were walking they heard a small snapping out followed by the clatter of small bells. They looked down and Hunter saw he stepped on a buried wire. Soon they heard some rustling followed by footsteps. Hunter turned to the others "hide."

Everyone scattered and hid in nearby bushes. They soon saw two of Havoc's men at the scene. "Some one tripped the wire, so they must be close," they heard one say.

All the rovers looked at them a waited for a moment to jump out. When their backs were turned they jumped out and grabbed the both of them. Exile held one while Axel had the other one. Blitz took their weapons and shredded them. Hunter the approached them, "ok listen up, we're looking for another way inside your base, do you know any?" they both didn't say anything, which made Hunter sigh, "Shag if you will."

Shag nodded as he wheeled Muzzle over to the two. The sight of the insane dog broke them instantly, "Alright! Alright get that thing away!" One of them said. After Muzzle was wheeled away he spoke, "there's a secret entrance that's buried a little way from here. That'll take you inside."

"Ok how many of you are inside?" Hunter asked.

"Not that much. That's all, now why don't you all…" Blitz then knocked him out while Axel did the same.

Without saying anything they continued on the path they told them about. It took a few minutes but then Hunter stepped on something, which made a loud thump. He looked down and started brushing away the dirt reveling a trap door. "Bingo," he said. He then turned to the others, "this way."

He opened it and saw a small ladder and started climbing down. Once they all climbed down they walked down a small narrow space, which they had to crouch to get through. It took them a while to walk through but they reached the end. Hunter pushed the top lightly open and peaked through. He saw that they were inside a security room, which was currently empty. He lifted it all the way and climbed out and was soon followed by the others. "What park of are we in?" Blitz asked.

Colleen looked and saw a map on the wall. She looked and saw a red dot on one of the spots, "this shows we're in the east wing."

"Where should we go from here?" Exile said.

Hunter then began to think, "we should split up and search for Havoc." He then went over to the map, "Me, Colleen, and Axel will head for the offices and check there. Exile you Blitz, Krystal, Shag and Muzzle check the west wing. You all understand?" they all nodded and then they all filed out. Hunter went out first to make sure everything was clear. Once out of the room there were two hallways that led into different directions. They all then went their own way.

Hunter, Colleen, and Axel reached the end of the hall and found themselves in a cafeteria, which had five men inside lounging around. "What do we do Huntie?"

He began thinking, "we have to keep a low profile, but how do take them down without being seen?"

Axel looked around and picked up an empty can next to him and showed them. They ended up getting the idea. He then threw it to an empty spot in the room. The sound caused the guards to look and get up and investigate it. The three then took their chance and rushed over to them. They went to the nearest three and hit their necks, knocking them out. The other two turned and saw them but Hunter used his speed to clothesline the both of them, knocking them out also. He then motioned them to hide them, which they did so by putting them underneath the tables. They then spotted a nearby door and ran over to it. Once opened they saw a flight of stairs that led up. They started to ascend up all the way till they found another door at the top.

Meanwhile Exile's group entered through another door that led them into a small library. They walked in slowly keeping their senses alert for anything. They reached the end of the room and opened the door, but as they walked out they heard the alarm. It wasn't until they looked down that they saw a inferred beam, which they stepped on and set the alarm off. "Looks like we have problem," Exile said out loud.

"Lets get out of here before they show up," Krystal said. They wasted no time as they started running off. They ran down the hallway and found some stairs and started running down them. Just then two guards came up. Exile shoulder rushed them, knocking them down. Before they could stand back up Shag bashed them on their heads, knocking them out. They continued all the way down till they got to a wide room. But just then the room filled up with guard, cutting off their retreat. They all stood back and back. Everyone smiled. Blitz then spoke, "why don't we have some fun."

"I agree comrade," Exile said as they all were motioning towards Muzzle.

Hunter. Colleen, and Axel heard the alarm too but kept pressing forward. Once they reached the top of the stairs they went through a door, which led to the roof of the building. "I think we might have taken a wrong turn," Hunter said.

Just then they heard rapid footsteps headed towards them. "I think we should move now," Axel said.

They then ran forward across the room but out of nowhere Havoc's men started to run through the other doors on the top, surrounding them. The was at least a dozen of them at the moment. The three of them stood their ground. "Any ideas?" Colleen asked.

"We take them down," Axel said. "Hunter can you disarm them?"

He nodded, "yes just give me a sec. Hunter then used his speed to run and grab all of their guns. He then threw them over the ledge. After that Axel and Colleen leaped into action. Colleen jumped kicked on in the head and then judo flipped one next to her. One of them ran behind her but Hunter tackled him to the ground. He stood back up and immediately right hooked one that was rushing him. He grabbed him before he hit the ground and threw him and two others.

Axel ducked as one of them threw a punch but Axel responded back by upper cutting him. He turned and saw two of then charging him, but he did a roundhouse kick knocking them back. He then felt some one grab him from behind but Axel broke free and flipped him. He then saw one of them throw a punch at him but he caught it and right hooked him. He looked over and Saw Hunter and Colleen punch one more of them, and then there was no more standing. They all walked over to each other, "that take care of that," Colleen said.

"Lets hurry up and find Havoc," Axel said.

Hunter and Colleen could sense the tension in him and got a bit worried. But he was right they had to find him now. So they ran to the nearest door and ran through.

Exile's group started at all the knocked out soldiers and destroyed room, after Muzzles carnage. Which Shag had finished reattaching his restraints. Exile spoke, "I see comrade Muzzle enjoyed his playtime."

"Ja, if you call it that," Blitz said.

"We should get going before they wake up," Krystal said.

they all agreed as they ran through the nearby door. They continued one till they found themselves in what looked like a holding room, which had a couple of cells in there. They inspected them one by one but stopped once they got to the last one, which they all gasped at. "I don't believe it," Exile said.

Hunter's group found themselves in the office area. There was a bunch of cubicles all around. The room was dark so they were easily hidden. They checked the whole room but nothing. Hunter then spoke, "Ok I don't think he's here."

"Where should we look next?" Colleen asked.

Just then the lights turned on, nearly blinding them. just then they heard gunfire and they took cover behind the desks. Just then they heard a voice, "you mangy Rovers better surrender now or else!" They recognized it as Havoc's voice. Hunter and Colleen got worried as they looked over at Axel, who had a angry look on his face. after a few seconds of silence he spoke again, "Fine, men take care of them!"

They could hear him start to leave, but just then Axel took the chance and ran out after him before the guards could see him. "Axel no!" Hunter said but was interrupted by the gunfire.

Axel pursued Havoc until he disappeared into a large room that was dim. The area looked like one large sitting room, since it had a few tables and chairs set up. He knew Havoc was still in the room but didn't know where. He ducked behind cover once he heard gunfire. He had trouble trying to find out where it came from, but without his powers he couldn't. After a few seconds he heard his voice echoing through the room, "I see you foolishly chased after me!"

Hearing his voice brought all the anger Axel had, "you'll pay for what you did!" he started crawling to a turned over table. Havoc then started firing but stopped for a sec. Axel then took the chance to jumped out but Havoc anticipated it and fired right at him. For some reason Axel felt something and ducked. _'What the?'_ he thought. He then felt something else and jumped away just as he fired more. Once behind cover Axel smiled as he relished his power was back. He closed his eyes and started sensing around the whole room. Once he felt something he jumped out and knocked the gun out of Havoc's hands. Havoc stepped back as he saw the angry Rover right in front of him.

"You'll pay for taking my wife away," Axel said angrily. Havoc threw a punch but Axel grabbed it and hit his wrist, causing his to cry out in pain. Axel then started to punch his gut then in his face. he grabbed him and flipped him onto the ground. Havoc started to crawl away but wasn't quick enough. Axel picked him back up and started punching him repeatedly. When he stopped Havoc passed out, but that didn't stop Axel.

He was about to punch him again, "Axel stop!" he heard. He looked over and saw Hunter and Colleen in the room.

"He took Ariel away from me, I can't let that go," he said.

"You can't do it, it's not you," Colleen said.

He ignored them as he pulled his fist back. "Axel!"

He stopped as soon as he heard that voice. It took a sec for his mind to register it. he let go of Havoc and looked over at the source of it. His eyes widen as he Exile's group and Ariel was with them. "A…Ariel?" he said in disbelief. She nodded as she walked towards him. once close enough he reached out and touched her face. After confirming she was actually there he then embraced her, "Ariel…I thought you were…"

"I know...they told me what happened, but It's alright I'm here," she said as she return the hug. The both they started shedding some tears.

Hunter and Colleen were shocked at seeing her. They then walked over to Exile's group, "where was she?" Hunter asked.

"We found her in one of the holding cells. We were shocked too."

They stayed silent for a moment before Hunter spoke again, "Exile grab Havoc, lets just leave these two alone for a bit." Exile did what he said and they left the two alone.

Later on they called the FBI and they soon came and took Havoc and all him men away. Then Rovers them made their way back to the sub Rover. Once inside Hunter started piloting it back home. Meanwhile Axel was sitting with Ariel, who was asleep, in his arm, He was so relieved to have her back in his arms again. He held her close as he slept with her also, happy to know she was alive.

**_A/N: hope you like. sorry but i think i could have done better with this. I was up late and i was tired and i didn't feel like rewritting it. last chapter will be up soon._**


	6. Always be with you

Chapter 6: Always be with you

The sub Rover surfaced in the hanger, as Hunter locked down all the controls. Hunter then opened the hatch and climbed out and the first sight he saw was his parents. He help the other Rovers up and they walked over to them. Hunter and Colleen hugged them both. "I'm glad to see you all safe and sound," Sierra said.

"Thanks mom," they both said.

The others gathered around and then looked back as Axel exit last and held Ariel in his arms as he walked towards the others. Shadow and Sierra's eyes widen as they saw her, "Ariel!" they both say. They ran over to her just as Axel set her down.

They hugged her, "thank heavens," Shadow said.

"I'm glad you're alright," Sierra said.

"Thank you, I'm so glad to see you all again," She said returning the hug.

Shadow then looked at his son, "you feeling better now?"

Axel smiled and nodded, "much." He walked behind Ariel and wrapped his arms around her, "lets go and debrief, I really want to spend some time with you." She smiled as they all left and headed to the briefing room.

The Master was shocked and relieved to see Ariel was alive. He was also glad to see Axel happy again. Once all was said he went on, "Great work Rover, not only did you stop Havoc but you all saved Ariel. You came through not only saving the world but each other. You're good dogs rovers, good, good dogs."

Hunter turned to the others and says his usual phrase, "**To The Power Of The Pack!**"

They all responded in unison, "**AAAAAHHHHHRRRRROOOO!!**"

Once finished the Master dismissed the rovers for the night. Axel took Ariel over to Professor Hubert's to check to see if she was all right. A few minutes later in the lab the professor had finished checking over Ariel. Once finished he turned to him, "Axel, Ariel is just fine. Although I suggest she gets some rest tonight."

"Thank you professor," he said. But then he remembered something. "Oh one more thing…my power came back."

"It did…then that's great," the professor said. "If it did it that fast then you your connection to your power must have grown stronger."

Axel began to think about it, "yeah, that does make sense."

"I'll check it out tomorrow, but for right now I'll leave you two alone. Goodnight." And with that the professor left for the night.

Axel looked at Ariel, who spoke, "lets go back to our room." Axel couldn't agree more, as he helped Ariel out of the lab.

Meanwhile in Hunter and Colleen's room both of them had just gotten into bed together. "I'm glad Exile was able to find Ariel," Hunter said.

Colleen nodded in agreement, "I know, I'm also glad they showed up when they did."

He nodded also, "I would hate to see what would have happened if they didn't."

"It would have been bad."

Hunter spoke, "But still…they made it on time, and she was alive."

Colleen smiled, "Hopefully they can make use of what's left of their anniversary."

"I know, but for right now lets get some sleep." They kissed each other before lying down. "Night Colleen."

Night Hunter." After that they both feel asleep.

Shadow and Sierra had finished getting dressed and got in bed. "I'm so glad that both our children are safe," Shadow said.

"I know, and I'm also glad that Axel is happy again," Sierra said.

"It hurt a lot to see him depressed the other day," Shadow said.

"It pained us all," Sierra said.

"But still, it's good that's she's alive, and Axel is his same self again."

She nodded, "yes." They kissed and then lie down and fell asleep.

Axel and Ariel had just walked into their room. Once Axel had closed the door he immediately hugged Ariel. She was a bit surprised at this, "Axel what's wrong?"

He spoke while still hugging her, "I thought I actually lost you. You wouldn't believe how much pain I went through because I thought you were gone."

She returned it, "I'm sorry I put you through it."

They then pulled apart as Axel shook his head, "no you had no idea that was going to happen. Right now I'm just relieved to know that you're here."

"Me too," she responded.

They stayed silent for a sec before Axel spoke again, "Ariel…how did you survive?"

"I'm not really sure myself. I saw that no one was inside, and then I saw that flashing light. I was in the back part of the helicopter when it hit. I don't know how I survived it but when it crashed into the ocean I was a bit dazed and didn't know where I was. I saw something in the water but I blacked out before I could see it."

"It must have been one of Havoc's men." Axel finished.

She nodded, "once I woke up I found myself in a cell. I didn't know what to do at the time, and then when Exile came I really relieved."

"Lets not talk about this anymore, right now lets enjoy what's left of our anniversary," Axel said.

She smiled, "I'd like that."

Axel then walked over to the closet and pulled out medium wrapped rectangle shaped object. He walked back and handed it to her, "I hope you like it."

She smiled as she started to tear off the paper. Once she looked and had a small tear in her eye. It was a painting of both of them, in their dog form, lying on top of a grassy hill. She then hugged him, "oh Axel this was from our very first date before we joined the team."

"I looked around and I found that someone had taken a picture of us and I was able to get a copy of it," he said. "Seeing that brought back a lot of memories. Now Ariel if you're up to it I would like to sing a duet with you."

"Yes I would love that," She said.

He smiled as he walked and picked up his guitar and walked back and sat down on the bed. She joined him as he started playing 'I Will Always Be With You' by Sheena Easton.

**Ariel **

**I will always be with you.  
Makes no difference where  
your road takes you to.  
Even if we´re apart,  
now we´re joined at the path.  
Though our moment may be gone  
you and i will still live on.**

**Axel**

**I will always be with you.  
I´ll be by your side whatever you do.  
Other mem´ries may fade,  
but the ones that we made  
are ****eternal**** as a star.  
Now I´m part of who you are.**

**Both**

**And I´ll be there with you in the sound of your laughter.  
I´ll be in the tears you cry,  
****(Axel):****´cause the way you and I  
have touched one and other  
(Both): doesn´t end with goodbye. Like a ****guardian angel****, constant and true.  
When you´re lost in the night  
and you can´t see the light  
my ****love**** will see you through**

**(Axel):I will always be there.  
(Ariel):You have me there.  
(Both):I will always be with you**

Once they finished Axe put the guitar aside and kissed Ariel. Once they broke apart Ariel spoke, "That was wonderful."

He smiled, "I know."

They then kissed once again but longer. Both knew where this was going, as they climbed under the covers of their bed and got lost in their moment of passion. Once they cleaned up they were in bed. Axel had his arms wrapped around Ariel's waist while she had hers wrapped around his shoulders. Both stared into each others eyes as they gave each other one last kiss. "Night Ariel," Axel said.

"Night Axel."

They started to drift off but Axel managed to say one more thing, "happy anniversary."

She smiled again, "happy anniversary."

They drifted off into slumber. Ariel happy to be with Axel again, and Axel happy to have Ariel by his side again.

**END**

**_A/N: Hope you like, i tried with this ending and this is what i got. Next one will be out soon._**


End file.
